Bits of Bliss
by Hidama
Summary: Take a break from the ordinary, and enjoy little bits of plot, smut, and all around fun. Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka oriented, with dash of -somthing-.
1. Side Effects

**Notes and Warnings:** A very light dusting of TatsumixTsuzuki, and suggested TatsumixTsuzukixHisoka.  
  
The Warning everyone else has' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: Yami No Matsuei, and all other things. If I do, then I'm pretty ignorant, aren't I?  
  
**Personal Note: **Well, based on encouragement, every little whim of a YnM fic will be posted. So welcome.  
  
**Additional Comments:** This is a short chapter on when Hisoka suddenly remembers why he tries to stay away from alcohol. **  
  
**  
  
Chapter 1: Side Effects  
  
Hisoka groaned at the mere inkling of consciousness, not including the bright light behind his closed eyelids. He begged silently to some higher power of fate that they wouldn't be so cruel to him, and risked opening his eyes.  
  
He groaned; that was a terrible mistake. He threw his arm sloppily over his face, trying to block out the sun. He almost whimpered as the bright light still seemed to burn his retinas even as his eyes were shut tight. Taking a deep breath, he willed away the existence of the mental pain.... mind over matter, right? Well, it sure felt like his mind was splattered all over a cement walk.... But thankfully, since he's had more than his fair share of headaches from the damning empathy, he quickly put on his scowl, ready to meet the horrible light of day.  
  
But perhaps not for the sight that greeted him instead.  
  
"Morning Hisoka ! -heart-"  
  
Hisoka clenched his teeth in the pure pain of hearing that voice, yet alone being in the same room as Tsuzuki. He got headaches just from being with that man sober. His outside personality oozed happiness and carelessness, but his heart hammered Hisoka's senses with anger, sadness, regret, and endless compassion for everyone except himself. That man was a walking contradiction as far as Hisoka was concerned, and always kept him off balance; and Hisoka's only pride was his aloofness, how he could not be touched. Well this man irked him like none before, provoking emotions in his torn heart. Hell, that man made him bleed for him.  
  
"Awww.... -heart- Is Hisoka still feeling ill? A good healthy breakfast will cure you!"  
  
Hisoka wanted to vomit. Not because of the liquor competition his mind seemed to slowly remember, or in fact the alcohol in him. No, Tsuzuki's cooking was 'to die for'. Seriously, you think with all the food he eats he'd be a master chef; at least he wouldn't burn or screw up the coffee. Well, once he did at Hisoka's place; the young man was still trying to get the black marks off his walls.  
  
Hisoka took a deep breath, not even sure how is own voice would sound. "Coffee." There we go, one word, two syllables. That was as much as you could hope for with Hisoka in a mood like this.  
  
Hisoka could practically feel the pout. "But you're so skinny and pale, you need to eat!"  
  
When Hisoka rose to a sitting position, eyes closed, he vaguely wondered why he felt so chill. Of course, his body temperature had always been below average, his skin sometimes icy to the touch, but this was more of a breeze.....  
  
Jade eye meet the light as they widened in realization. No shirt. Hisoka shifted, swallowing dryly not only from the cottonmouth he had... he had... no pants either. Thankfully, and cursedly, only his boxers... His ears tingled and cheeks heated as he realized he was practically naked in...  
  
"I'm glad to see you are awake, Hisoka-san."  
  
....naked in.... Tatsumi's..... Hisoka bit back a moan of distress, pulling up the slipping comforter over the futon, covering himself abashedly, while searching desperately for his clothes...which seemed nowhere in sight. The only thing in sight were his two grinning superiors. Hisoka thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing until he witnessed an act that had him sure he was dreaming up some horrible nightmare. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, the secretary.... of.... they...kissed. Chaste and short, but undeniably full of something. Love? Passion?  
  
To much of Hisoka's fright, Tsuzuki turned and left, leaving him alone, in a quite embarrassing situation with his superior. Not only was he nearly naked, sleeping in his house, and his partner obviously having something going on with him that he witnessed.... he undoubtedly had to account for whatever behavior he displayed last night. 'What a mess you got yourself in this time', Hisoka thought darkly.  
  
"It's ok, " murmured Tatsumi reassuringly. " You're at my place, in my spare room. We took you home last night after you.. left the conscious world..."  
  
Hisoka brought his eyes downcast, something that came second nature to him as he never was allowed to look in his parent's eyes....And certainly Tatsumi was the leading adult in this situation.  
  
"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused..." No use for babbling excuses.  
  
"That's fine. In fact, we were going to invite you over anyways."  
  
Hisoka jumped at the voice only inches away from his ear. He shivered in sensation, cold, and fear. Tatsumi always had shields up... you had to concentrate hard to sense his heart. You could feel an omnipresent presence, but it was like a dark void when searching Tatsumi... his mind was so well shielded.  
  
"What did I..?"  
  
Tatsumi chuckled quietly, kneeling by the futon. "Nothing much. After 18 glasses of white wine, not much is expected."  
  
Just as Hisoka's cheeks cooled, they flamed again a the teasing lilt. 18 glasses? That was quite a few more than he could remember. "Once again, I an very sorry, I didn't mean to impose so rudely-"  
  
A touch on his arm brought up his gaze and silenced his pleas. He was greeted with the smile of Tatsumi, quite out of character. "As I already explained, everything is fine. We wanted your company anyways. And I doubt there was any other way we'd get your over here; you always slip away or make some excuse..."  
  
Hisoka smiled weakly in return. "Large crowds.... just make me sick."  
  
Tatsumi leaned over the boy in a pure male, aggressive, dominant, possessive manner. "That's ok, 'Zuki and I were looking to engage you in a more intimate atmosphere anyways."  
  
Hisoka's eyes widened, and blush deepened at the underlying innuendo. He spoke breathlessly. "What for?"  
  
"We had a proposition for you." Hisoka nearly jumped as he turned his gaze to be meet with dark, lively violet orbs.  
  
"Have," Tatsumi corrected, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's temple.  
  
Hisoka tried to brush the minute kiss as a form of endearment, like a father would a child. But he couldn't help shake the fear off that it was meant as something more.  
  
"Have, but now had." Tsuzuki teased back, caressing a pale cheek as he brushed his lips over the opposite temple.  
  
Hisoka knew fine parents showered their children with affection, but he couldn't help but be concerned foremost that these two thought he needed this, or that in fact they were. And some little voice in the back of his head acknowledge the gentle love that was permeated into his mind from Tsuzuki... or the undercurrent of desire his partner tried to keep hidden.  
  
" So, this proposition, is, " Tatsumi paused to nibble delicately on the pale expanse of flesh.  
  
" Something of a rather personal nature." Tsuzuki meet the cool gaze of his lover, angling his head to drag his tongue against the strong vein and pulse point of that beautiful neck.  
  
Hisoka wished they would stop talking and get to the point. Although they spoke quietly, he did still have a hang over, and his empathy was at an all time dizzying high. Not to mention the problem he seemed to be hallucinating.  
  
Tatsumi was surprised the usually shy by nature boy was handling this well. He thought he'd be red head to toe and jumping through the roof. He pulled the comforter down from numb hands, exposing part of the chest. He let his tongue dip and smooth out along the elegant collarbone. This drew a startled gasp; one of the sounds he was aiming for.  
  
This... is not a dream.... Hisoka stumbled over his words. "S-so... uh.. what is that proposition....?" Hisoka hoped the sooner they spoke, the sooner they'd leave him in peace. His partners emotions were coming in at full force, and in the state of a hangover it was hard to guard against someone so close....  
  
"We were wondering....."  
  
"....If you would be willing to join us, for any duration you'd wish."  
  
" I-I have a place of my own....." Hisoka desperately wished it wasn't in that context, despite the lips on his neck and the hand massaging his thigh.  
  
Tatsumi chuckled hotly in the boy's ear, Tsuzuki too busy in giving a thorough, relaxing massage, working from the fingertips to the shoulder.  
  
"We know you have a place of your own, but we thought you might like the company."  
  
Hisoka relaxed, part of his body being soothed by long, strong fingers as they made their way to his shoulder and neck; his mind calming at the projected emotions from Tatsumi.  
  
"Actually, I rather like being alone. It's quiet."  
  
Tatsumi though he might have found his verbal match in the young Kurasaki.  
  
" I was hoping, if the feeling is reciprocated, you would also join us in our bed, and when and if ever ready, perhaps join us in our sexual activity."  
  
Hisoka bit back a sigh of contentment as his body was released of years of tension. He also bit back a sigh of defeat; there was no way to play innocent out of this anymore.  
  
"I accept your offer... but..." Hisoka bit his lip in a coquettish way, feeling the instantaneous affect it had on the two men. "...I'm afraid I can't offer much right now...." He blushed, turning away from their gazes of hate, disgust, or disappointment. The whole time he was waiting for a 'ha! we got you!'. But it never came.  
  
"All we ask is that you do whatever you're comfortable with," Tsuzuki softly responded.  
  
Hisoka felt the ice of his heart slowly melting as an ironic smile lit his face. "So you two are ok with me lying on your bed reading all day?"  
  
"If that's all you want to do, " Tsuzuki winked, "then yes."  
  
Hisoka started in surprise as Tsuzuki flipped the padded blanket away from the vertical half of his body, hands working his massage down the side of the long body. The violet eyed shinigami straddled that pale thigh. Hisoka's muscles quivered under the touch, and he even shivered as Tsuzuki let his hands glide down the dip from the ribcage to the abdomen, fingers now lightly skirting around the waistband.  
  
Hisoka groaned as a sudden wave of nausea from last night's activities assaulted him. "If you will excuse me, I think I will take a bath now."  
  
Tsuzuki pushed the dazed Hisoka back down from his rise. " But you aren't even dirty yet." He slipped his fine-boned hands to the strong thighs, now twinging at the unexpected pleasure.  
  
"I'll wash your back," Tatsumi offered with a hint of a grin on his features.  
  
"I'll take a cold bath."  
  
"And I'll wash your back," Tatsumi teasingly insisted.  
  
Hisoka sighed. "All right, if I stay here, you have to promise not to do anything.. weird... or funny...."  
  
Tsuzuki looked to Tatsumi, the picture of pure innocence. "Funny... wierd....? " He turned to Hisoka, locking with the emerald gaze. " Like this?" Tsuzuki started making unusual faces, like ones you would at a young child to make them laugh, while poking Hisoka provocatively, trying to find a ticklish spot. Alas, there was none to be found.  
  
Hisoka shook his head at his partners' antics, sighing. "You know what I meant."  
  
"Oh, you mean like this?"  
  
Hisoka felt a hand slink up his thigh. "Tatsumi!" He nearly shouted in surprise, and groaned at his loud voice, holding his head. He was blushing miserably, had a hang over, and was almost naked with two full grown men, his superiors, feeling him up. He was so drunk he didn't even know where he was at first, and his mind ached at any movement he made.  
  
"Could life get any better than this? -heart-" Tsuzuki replied happily.  
  
"Yes....." Hisoka groaned, drawing two startled glares. Oh, why did he ever start drinking in the first place? Oh yeah, Tsuzuki challenged him...it was a matter of pride... oh.... his head..... 'Tsuzuki, I will get my revenge!' Hisoka evilly thought before relaxing into the sweet oblivion of his two new, and only, lovers.


	2. Blindsighted or Fey?

**Notes and Warnings:** A dusting of TatsumixTsuzuki, and overall TatsumixTsuzukixHisoka.  
  
The Warning everyone else has' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: Yami No Matsuei, and all other things. If I do, then I'm pretty ignorant, aren't I?  
  
**Personal Note: **This came on a whim one day in an email, like all my short stories. Does Hisoka have bad karma? Or is he just really that innocent?  
**  
Additional Comments:** Hisoka's startled thoughts on an interesting turn of events.  
  
Chapter 2: Blindsighted or Fey  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes. He could see right through the blatant trap. For sure Tsuzuki and himself just suddenly was graced with a vacation, at the same time Tatsumi would too.... and for a week. At a secluded cabin in the north. Go figure. Who would've guessed?  
  
Apparently, not Hisoka. No, he was completely blind sighted. The stammering Tsuzuki didn't even register on his brain as 'up to something'. Nor did Tatsumi's 'encouraging' of him to take a vacation. Actually, it was more a threat. But no, this did not register on his thick skull. Nor did it seep through his swamped paperwork brain. No, nothing got past Hisoka.  
  
Except this. No, it actually took the view of the secluded cabin in his plain view to arouse his suspicions. First off, this looked like nothing on the recent case he'd been working on with Tsuzuki. First clue something's up; Tsuzuki actually lied. That sets off many alarms right there.  
  
Secondly, Tatsumi's in on it. When Tatsumi teams up with Tsuzuki, it's something real important. Or sneaky. Or both. Huge warning bells. Tatsumi working with a lying Tsuzuki.  
  
Thirdly, he was there, all alone with a lying Tsuzuki, and a sneaky Tatsumi. Sirens, flashing lights, SOS flares; the works.  
  
Fourth, this was a secluded cabin. Not only alone, but alone-alone. As in, 'no-one can hear you scream' alone. Flashing panic button, Defcon 2.  
  
Fifth, the looks. As in 'the looks'. As in, the looks those to give me when they're up to something and I'm 'coming' along for the 'ride' no matter what. I'm frickin' hitting the panic button, and trying to kill myself with the flare gun.  
  
Lastly, the visual commentary. Despite their best intentions, they're practically projecting their desires on me, and with it comes interesting....images. See me? This is me, running into walls in sheer panic, and willing myself to stop breathing and end the torture.  
  
And that's when I'm frozen, at the door stop ( literally, it's that cold), and both of them put their arms around my waist and usher me inside. Here's me, trying to hang myself while all the sirens, lights, and smoke signals are going off, not believing I didn't see this a mile away. I should have. Key word should, meaning I didn't.  
  
Who knew there were that many pedophiles in the world, and they all wanted him? First when he was 14, with that s.o.b., and now 17 ( in years, not looks) and these two, along with half of the underworld and overworld oogling him.  
  
And here he is now. Stuck in a cabin, for a week. With them. He most definitely was leaving. Or not. Most definitely was not leaving. But apparently his clothes were. Go figure. Yo, idiots, the bedroom's over there. Yeesh, couldn't just wait Tsuzuki, could you?  
  
Yes, I'm blushing, and only wearing my jeans. Far be it from me to make it that easy for them. So I walked away, and started on the piled wood, creating a fire in the fireplace. Oh, Tatsumi's pissed that I dismissed him. Too bad. I'm frickin' cold.  
  
Oooo....warm hands. On back. Feels niiice....wait.. fire... concentrate... orange juice....er.. fire. Hands. Mmm..... I mean, lighting the room, starting the fire.... mmm...warm. Shit Tsuzuki's hands are cold! Right. Fire. Now.  
  
I make the fire, but by then my pants are unbuttoned and a hand worms their way down the front and back. I moan. So maybe it has been a while since we've been together..like this.  
  
Holy-! I ...euh....wow. That is good. Hey... I had a pair of pants.. on me a minute ago... Shit! Too good, too much....syncing... overload.. oh yessss...  
  
Bliss. White hot, star blinding, intense heat, filling, bursting, bliss. Euphoria on earth. I blindly collapse down.  
  
So maybe I purposefully didn't see this coming a mile away....besides, I'm a kid after all; I can be fey.


End file.
